


Woof

by tgc0702



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgc0702/pseuds/tgc0702
Summary: 搖著尾巴的狗兒汪汪叫。
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 4





	Woof

**Author's Note:**

> ✔珍謙

踏出熱氣氤氳的浴室，與浴室截然不同的乾冷空氣轉瞬包覆赤裸的肌膚，金有謙反射性地發抖，昏沉沉的腦袋瓜兒瞬間清醒許多。他趕緊披上浴袍，即便是短小的絨毛也能賦予溫暖，藉慰的嘆息從乾裂的唇瓣吐出。

可惜胸口處仍遮蔽不了。

金有謙舉起手輕輕磨蹭曝露於外的胸膛，柔軟的指腹清楚感受因寒冷而豎立起的雞皮疙瘩，他低頭一瞥，雪白的胸口果不其然產生幾道緋紅的軌跡。

水珠順著髮絲的弧度墜落，滴至金有謙的手背，他伸過手勾起毛巾，相當隨意抹過頭頂的濕髮，他跨開步伐往客廳前進，想趕緊用吹風機將頭髮吹乾，趁機用熱風替自己取暖。

甫走進開著暖氣的客廳，他看見朴珍榮縮在沙發的一隅，懷中抱著一坨黑乎乎的絨毛玩意兒。

什麼啊，誰才是你的哥哥？  
金有謙不禁癟起唇，以無自覺的怨念眼神瞪向用鼻頭蹭著朴珍榮的月謙，小黑炭的毛髮掉得朴珍榮滿身，朴珍榮不甚介意地任由月謙胡來，盈滿疼惜的海洋快從笑瞇起褶子的眼尾溢出，藏也藏不住。

金有謙不經意地想，是位和小狗一樣的哥哥。

金有謙天馬行空地聯想狗狗耳朵從朴珍榮的髮間竄出，不長不短的尾巴晃得比月謙慢半拍，即使用面具掩蓋真實的情緒，他都能從朴珍榮的尾巴窺探出真正的樣貌。

也許是停駐的視線過於強烈，朴珍榮意識到什麼的抬起首，冷不防與閃爍柔情的眸四目相交，朴珍榮的唇勾起若有似無的弧度，究竟是方才和月謙玩耍殘存的笑意，抑或是覺得呆站在遠處的金有謙好笑，金有謙不知道。

因為珍榮哥是外表溫和的惡劣狗狗。

朴珍榮朝他招招手，另一手拍拍前方空出的位置，彷彿是感應到珍榮的用意，月謙識相地跳開讓出位置，金有謙看得好氣好笑，氣朴珍榮像招喚寵物的方式叫他，笑他可愛的月謙太聰明。

金有謙乖巧地坐在朴珍榮身前，朴珍榮拿起被金有謙攬在肩膀的毛巾，下一秒覆蓋在他滲著水珠的頭髮。即使隔著布料，金有謙也能感受到掌心傳遞而來的暖意，柔軟的手掌包覆他的頭顱，用輕柔的力道按摩他的頭皮。

熱氣從頭頂的位置拂來，金有謙放鬆全身，微駝起的背安心向後倚靠，一股堅硬的力道支撐他的身軀，金有謙舒服地半瞇起眼，忍不住打起哈欠，濃烈的睏意支配他的腦神經。

珍榮哥的肌肉更結實了。  
金有謙恍惚地呢喃，他實在太睏，以至於他不曉得自己是否將這句話道出。

鬧哄哄的吹風聲停止敲擊耳膜，金有謙的世界頓時變得清靜，室內循環的暖氣擁抱他原先寒冷的軀體，金有謙吸了吸鼻頭，沉重的眼皮耷拉著，無法支撐的睡意近乎是把他的意志壓垮。

一隻體溫偏低的手驀然撫上浴袍未遮蔽的胸膛，猝不及防的攻勢使金有謙嚇得倒抽一口氣，所有的睡意一掃而空，敏感的身軀打了個哆嗦，脫口而出的低吟撒嬌似的夾帶鼻音，惹得身後的朴珍榮笑出聲，粗重的鼻息拍打金有謙的耳垂。

「我們有謙怕冷的話為什麼不好好穿衣服呢？」

朴珍榮偏過頭注視金有謙紅得快滲血的耳廓，忍著笑意的聲線有些搖曳，不安分的指腹來回在金有謙的胸脯磨蹭，未修剪的指尖觸及乳尖的邊緣，靠在他懷中的軀體明顯的顫抖。

金有謙側過首，他睜大泛起生理淚水的眼睛，不滿的控訴投射在怒瞪朴珍榮的視線，他微張起唇想說些什麼，一團漆黑的玩意兒闖進他的眼簾，往他與朴珍榮中間擠去。

朴珍榮沒料到月謙會在這時候竄進來，他先是呆愣半晌，隨後收回手圈住月謙小小的身體，「小傢伙又來啦。」

金有謙忍不住翻起白眼，牠是來拯救可憐的主人好嗎？  
金有謙沒有說出口，他回過頭瞥向在朴珍榮腹部打滾的月謙，回想起方才的畫面，他發自真心的感嘆：「真是，月謙未免太喜歡你了吧。」

撥動心弦的低啞笑聲從齒間溢出，朴珍榮抬起首與金有謙坦率的視線交會，「跟你一樣啊。」

金有謙的腦袋頓時空白片刻，他甚至來不及把反駁的字語道出，乾澀的唇瓣便被對方逕自吻上，薄嫩的下唇被溫熱的舌尖劃過，隨後嘴唇上的重量離去，獨留金有謙的錯愕於原地。

金有謙發愣地凝視朴珍榮清澈的褐眸，總是濕潤的瞳眸如狗狗般無辜，漲紅充血的唇笑抿起，金有謙此時又有了錯覺，那雙單純的眼睛閃爍得逞的狡猾光芒，尾巴在他的身後搖啊搖。

……我才不喜歡你。

金有謙暗自說道。他傾過身握住朴珍榮的手腕，強行將朴珍榮欲道出的多言堵塞於雙唇之間。


End file.
